How Little We Know
by Vicky
Summary: Follow-up to 'Misconceptions' and 'Work In Progress' - Will & Deanna travel to Earth to visit a friend; A familiar face joins the crew of the Titan
1. Part I

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** "How Little We Know" is a follow-up to my previous stories, "Misconceptions" and "Work In Progress." 

**TIMELINE:** "How Little We Know" takes places approximately three years after _Nemesis_ and five years after "Work In Progress."   


**PART I**

**INT. RIKERS' QUARTERS – Early Morning**

**WILL RIKER**_ and _**DEANNA TROI**_ lie in bed sound asleep. Deanna's head is nestled against Riker's left shoulder, her hand resting on his chest and his arm encircling her upper body. They are awakened when their pajama-clad two-and-a-half-year-old son (_**DREW RIKER**_) jumps onto the bed between them. Drew eagerly pokes at his parents to wake them although they seem totally indifferent to the whole situation._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Groaning._)   
He's awake. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Not opening her eyes._)   
Very astute observation, Captain. 

_Riker glances at the chronometer next to the bed. The display reads 0217 and the alarm isn't set to go off until 0600._

**WILL RIKER**   
Drew, it's _way_ too early for Mommy and Daddy to get up. _Please_ go back to your room. 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Straddling Riker's waist._)   
Not tired. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Turning his head towards Deanna._)   
Dea ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Eyes still closed._)   
He's your son. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Yours too. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Patting Riker's chest._)   
But he takes after his father. 

_Drew tugs at Riker's free hand trying to coax him out of bed. Giving in to his wife and son, Riker carefully slides his body out from under Deanna's and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Deanna readjusts her position and releases a contented sigh._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Picking up Drew and standing._)   
C'mon Drew. Let's let Mommy sleep a little bit longer. 

_Riker walks around the bed and leans down to give Deanna a kiss on the cheek._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Whispering in Deanna's ear._)   
You owe me one. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Quietly._)   
Whatever, Will. 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Pointing at Deanna._)   
Me too, Daddy. 

_Drew squirms slightly in Riker's arms. Riker lowers the boy so he can kiss Deanna as well. Deanna opens her eyes, turns her head towards Drew and kisses him on the lips._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Touching Drew's nose._)   
I love you, Andrew John. 

**DREW RIKER**   
Love you, Mommy. 

_Riker finally starts walking toward the bedroom door with Drew casually slung over his shoulder. Deanna giggles at the site and gives Drew a small wave that he returns._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Drew._)   
How 'bout I read you a story? 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Bright eyes._)   
Yeah! 

**WILL RIKER**   
Sounds good, huh? 

_Riker pulls Drew over his shoulder and playfully tickles his son's stomach causing the little boy to erupt in laughter as the pair exits the bedroom. Riker closes the door behind them, leaving Deanna alone in the room with a happy smile on her face._   


**INT. RIKER'S QUARTERS – Four Hours Later**

**WILL RIKER**_ sits on the living area couch dozing. _**DREW RIKER**_, sucking his thumb, is asleep with his head resting in his dad's lap. Riker has one hand on Drew's shoulder, the other holding an old-fashioned storybook. _**DEANNA TROI**_ walks into the room and runs a hand through her hair before tying her robe shut._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Waking up Riker._)   
Will, go take a shower. I'll get Drew up and going. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Rubbing his hands over his face._)   
Okay. 

_Riker leaves the main room, heading for the bathroom. Deanna kneels in front of Drew and gently shakes his shoulder to wake him. Drew sits up and unconsciously mimics Riker by rubbing his hands over his face. The similarity of the action causes Deanna to laugh._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tousling Drew's curly hair._)   
What do you want for breakfast, sweetie? 

**DREW RIKER**   
Cheesy eggs. Grape juice. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tilting her head towards Drew's bedroom._)   
Start getting dressed and I'll be there in a minute to help. 

_Drew hops down from the couch and slowly pads off to his room. Deanna walks to the bathroom and pokes her head inside. Both Deanna and Riker talk over the sound of the shower._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Do you want anything special for breakfast? 

**WILL RIKER**   
Whatever Drew's having is fine. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
You're lucky he asked for something normal today. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Laughing._)   
What can I say? I like to live dangerously. 

_Deanna exits the bathroom. She pauses on her way to Drew's bedroom, putting one hand on her forehead and the other on her waist. Letting out a small groan, Deanna shakes off the discomfort and continues on her way._   


_– End Part I –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the rights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	2. Part II

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART II**

**EXT. SPACE**

_The _Titan_ is in orbit around a medium-sized planet that is bluish-purple in color._

**WILL RIKER (V.O.)**   
Captain's Log – Stardate 59216.3. Once the away team is aboard, the _Titan_ will be heading to Earth for some minor refits and modifications. I, for one, am looking forward to a few days off since our mission schedule has been so hectic as of late. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. BRIDGE – Same Day**

**WILL RIKER**_ enters the bridge via a turbolift and walks to his chair. _**LT. CMDR. V'DYK**_ stands at the tactical station while _**ENSIGN ROBSON**_ mans the helm._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To V'Dyk._)   
Report. 

**LT. CMDR. V'DYK**   
Commander Enrite and her team have just returned, sir. We're ready to break orbit. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Nodding._)   
Excellent.   
(_To Robson._)   
Ensign, lay in a course for Earth. Warp eight. 

**ENSIGN ROBSON**   
Aye, sir. 

_Robson's fingers move across the helm computer as he inputs the required coordinates. First officer _**MAGGIE ENRITE**_ exits a turbolift with _**DEANNA TROI**_. The women are laughing and carrying on a conversation as they make their way to the command area._

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
... can't be serious? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Oh, but I am. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
That's too much. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Standing._)   
Good morning, ladies. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
(_Nodding._)   
Captain. 

_The three officers take their respective seats._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Maggie._)   
The final details of the Pironian delegates return went well? 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
Yes, sir. They once again expressed their thanks for our assistance and extended an open invitation for us to visit Piron whenever we're in the sector. 

**ENSIGN ROBSON**   
(_Turning to Riker._)   
Course set, sir. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Engage. 

_As the ship jumps into warp, Riker rises and begins walking to his ready room._

**WILL RIKER**   
You have the bridge, Commander. 

_Maggie nods in acceptance and moves to the center seat. She and Deanna engage in conversation again._   


**INT. RIKER'S READY ROOM – Continuous**

_The ready room door slides shut as _**WILL RIKER**_ sits behind his desk and turns on his personal viewer. Displayed on the bulkhead behind him are several framed pictures colored by Drew._

**WILL RIKER**   
Computer, connect me to Doctor Beverly Crusher as Starfleet Medical. 

**COMPUTER**   
Establishing link. 

_The Federation logo appears on the viewer as the computer beeps while making the connection. After a few seconds _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_'s image fills the screen. She is obviously preoccupied, digging through a stack of data PADDs on her cluttered desk._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Finding the PADD she was searching for._)   
Hi, Will. I hope you don't mine this being a working call. I've got a new batch of interns starting today and I'm up to my eyeballs in extra work because of them.   
(_Brushing a piece of hair from her face._)   
Remind me again why I left the _Enterprise_ ... 

_Both officers smile at the comment knowing that no matter how much Beverly may complain she loves her position as head of Medical._

**WILL RIKER**   
I promise not to keep you long, Bev. I wanted to let you know that we're still on schedule and should be arriving planetside late tomorrow. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Good.   
(_Studying the PADD._)   
I've already arranged for a sitter for Drew and made reservations at the Blue Note so that we can wind down a bit. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Wide grin._)   
You picked the best jazz club in San Francisco! 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Smiling._)   
I figured you'd approve.   
(_Holding up a finger._)   
Excuse me for a second. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Of course. 

_Beverly disappears from view allowing Riker the opportunity to better see the wall behind her desk. Among the displayed objects is a holopicture of the _Enterprise_ senior staff taken at his wedding to Deanna. A bittersweet smile crosses Riker's face as he remembers the happy occasion, which also served as the last time all of them were together._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Returning to her desk._)   
Will? 

_Beverly breaks Riker from his reverie._

**WILL RIKER**   
Sorry.   
(_Tilting his head._)   
The wedding picture on your wall caught me eye. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Glancing over her shoulder._)   
Yeah, that was a pretty special day. 

**WILL RIKER**   
It was. 

_Beverly notices the chronometer on her desk and starts gathering the various PADDs scattered on her desk._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
All right, I need to get to a meeting if I want my interns to actually start working today.   
(_Smiling._)   
Tell Deanna I can't wait to see her and give Drew a big hug for me. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Will do.   
(_Pauses._)   
See you tomorrow night, Beverly. 

_Riker turns the viewer off and reaches for a PADD of his own to begin reviewing._   


_– End Part II –___

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the rights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	3. Part III

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART III**

**INT. TROI'S OFFICE – Same Afternoon**

**DEANNA TROI**_ shifts her position and crosses her legs, keeping a watchful eye on the 30-something security officer (_**LT. NORWOOD**_) sitting in the chair opposite her. Norwood places his elbows on his knees and interlaces his fingers._

**LT. NORWOOD**   
She's driving me absolutely _crazy_, Counselor! I don't know if I can survive another three months of this. 

_Deanna attempts to suppress the smile she feels tugging at the corners of her mouth._

**LT. NORWOOD**   
The mood swings alone are bad enough.   
(_Looking at Deanna._)   
When I return to our quarters after my duty shift I don't know if I'll be greeted with a kiss or a slap across the face. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Think of how Kass is feeling. Her body is experiencing a huge number of physical and emotional changes in a relatively short amount of time.   
(_Knowing smile._)   
Believe me, I've been there. Husbands only have to deal with a handful of external aspects of the pregnancy. 

**LT. NORWOOD**   
(_Sighing._)   
It's not easy. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Placing a hand on top of Norwood's._)   
But, like every other male in your position, you're learning to adjust and adapt.   
(_Light laughter._)   
Captain Riker felt the same way you do when I was pregnant with our son Andrew. 

**LT. NORWOOD**   
(_Eyes widening._)   
Really? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Really.   
(_Smirking._)   
Don't let him know I told you, though.   
(_Lowering her voice._)   
I'll let you in on a little secret, Ty – I may seem like a fairly calm and laid-back person but I can have my moments when I'm pregnant. Maybe some are even worse than Kass'. Betazoids are usually pretty mellow during pregnancy but my human half made itself known. I'm positive it's not something the captain's especially excited about experiencing again but it comes with the territory. 

**LT. NORWOOD**   
The good outweighs the bad? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Without a doubt!   
(_Wistful expression._)   
Hearing Drew's first cries and holding him in my arms for the very first time, knowing he's the _best_ part of both Will and I ... There's something truly magical about that moment. Nothing will ever top it. Ever. 

_Norwood sits up straight and smiles._

**LT. NORWOOD**   
_That_ is something I'm definitely looking forward to. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Off-handedly._)   
Of course it's all downhill after that moment – no sleep, a constantly crying baby, feedings at oh-three-hundred, more dirty diapers than you can count – but at least everything starts are promising and magical. 

_Both officers laugh at Deanna's comment, knowing the truth and honesty behind it._

**LT. NORWOOD**   
(_Tilting his head._)   
Thanks for listening, Counselor. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Anytime. You know I'm always here if you need to talk. 

_Deanna and Norwood rise from their seats and walk towards the office door._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Placing a hand on Norwood's arm._)   
Be understanding of Kass' ever-changing situation, Ty. Just take the mood swings and cravings and complaints in stride.   
(_Winking._)   
It's more than worth it. 

_Norwood gives Deanna a parting nod before exiting the office. Deanna crosses to the replicator and retrieves a mug of hot chocolate._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Walking to her desk._)   
Computer, list all unread personal messages. 

**COMPUTER**   
Unread messages from Beverly Crusher and Elyse Gaireth. Two unread messages from Lwaxana Troi. 

_Deanna rolls her eyes at the mention of two communiqués from her mother. Sitting at her desk, Deanna takes a sip of her drink and begins to scroll through the other messages on her personal viewer, the thought of her mother's messages in the back of her mind._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Knitting her brows._)   
She couldn't sense it already, could she?   


**INT. ENGINEERING – Same Afternoon**

**WESLEY CRUSHER**_ stands at the central console discussing some diagnostic findings with another _**OFFICER**_. _**MAGGIE ENRITE**_ enters engineering and waits on the opposite side of the console for the men to finish their conversation._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_To the officer._)   
See if you can lower the feedback loop within normal parameters. If you can't, or if the adjustments aren't stable, let me know and I'll add it to the list of stuff to check out while we're docked. 

**OFFICER**   
(_Nodding._)   
I'm on it, Lieutenant. 

_The officer leaves to make the repairs. Maggie walks around the console and stands next to Crusher._

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
Speaking of repairs, is Commander Zerek around? 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
He's in the main shuttlebay making final arrangements for crew departures. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
(_Slight frown._)   
Maybe you can help me then.   
(_Pauses._)   
Captain Riker wants a copy of the repair request reports to send ahead so the shipyard can make the necessary preparations. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
Sure thing, Commander. 

_Crusher makes a few keystrokes on the console panel. The diagnostic results are replaced by the repair request report._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
Did you want me to transfer the information to a PADD or should I just forward it to the captain? 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
You can go ahead and forward it. Make sure he has it within the hour though. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Making more keystrokes._)   
Sent. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
(_Changing the subject._)   
So what do you plan on doing with your free time while the _Titan_'s docked? 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
Actually, I was going to find out about assisting with the repairs. 

_Maggie shakes her head in amusement and lightly hits Crusher's shoulder._

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
Do you even know _how_ to relax, Lieutenant? I'm beginning to think you don't. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Shrugging his shoulders._)   
Sure I do. But the inner workings of a starship have always fascinated me and I'm curious to learn more whenever I have the opportunity. You have your fun one way, I have mine another. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
Even the most dedicated officer needs a day to relax and do nothing remotely productive.   
(_Pauses._)   
Besides, doesn't your mom work at Medical? This is the perfect opportunity for a visit. 

_Crusher folds his arms across his chest and leans against the central console._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
I am visiting her.   
(_Smiling._)   
Do you think any self-respecting mother would _not_ allow her child to visit when he's in such close proximity? 

_Both officers laugh._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
We're going to the Blue Note tomorrow night with Captain Riker and Counselor Troi. You're more than welcome to join us. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
Thanks for the offer, Wes, but I've got plans already. 

**WILL RIKER**_'s voice breaks in over the intercom._

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
Riker to Enrite. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
(_Tapping her communicator badge._)   
Go ahead Captain. 

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
Maggie, I need those repair reports as soon as possible. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
Sorry, sir.   
(_Glancing at Crusher._)   
I got caught up discussing the engineering report with Lieutenant Crusher. 

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
(_Light tone of voice._)   
No problem – I'm simply passing along a friendly reminder. 

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
(_Smiling._)   
Reminder acknowledged. I'll have the remaining reports collected shortly.   
(_Pauses._)   
Enrite out. 

_Maggie taps her badge again, ending the transmission._

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
(_Starting to back away._)   
I guess that's my cue to return to work. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
Yeah, I have some things to finish too. 

_Maggie starts to leave engineering while Crusher moves to a bulkhead computer panel._

**MAGGIE ENRITE**   
(_Calling over her shoulder._)   
Don't work too hard, Mister Crusher. 

_Crusher smiles and shakes his head before scrolling through the computer read-outs._   


_– End Part III –___

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the rights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	4. Part IV

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART IV**

**INT. RIKERS' QUARTERS – Later That Evening**

**DREW RIKER**_ sits in _**DEANNA TROI**_'s lap with his head resting against her shoulder. Deanna reads to Drew while gently stroking his hair. The little boy releases a huge yawn and fights to keep his eyes open._

**DEANNA TROI**   
"Day after day the spider waited, head-down, for an idea to come to her. Hour by hour she sat motionless, deep in thought. Having promised Wilbur that she would save his life ..."   
(_Turning the page with one hand._)   
"... she was determined to keep her promise. Charlotte was naturally patient. She knew from experience that if she waited long enough, a fly would come to her web ..." 

_Deanna pauses to look down at Drew, who is sound asleep._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Gradually lowering her voice._)   
"... and she felt sure that if she thought long enough about Wilbur's problem, an idea would come to her mind." 

_Deanna sets the book, face down and open, on the couch beside her and stands, adjusting Drew's sleeping form on her hip._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Kissing the top of Drew's head._)   
Precious sleeping boy. 

_Deanna carries Drew to his room and lies him down in bed, pulling the covers up around his shoulders._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Brushing Drew's hair from his forehead._)   
Sweet dreams, Drew. 

_Deanna kisses Drew's forehead before returning to the main room. She picks up the storybook from its location on the couch and puts it on a shelf. _**WILL RIKER**_ enters the cabin as Deanna bends over to grab one of Drew's toys from the floor._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Playfully._)   
Now there's a nice site to see when I get home. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Standing and turning towards Riker._)   
What? Me cleaning? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Mischievous smile._)   
You bending over.   
(_Wiggling his eyebrows._)   
Great view. 

_Deanna, blushing slightly, tosses the toy at Riker. He catches it with a small chuckle._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Dryly._)   
My how you flatter me, Mister Riker. 

_Riker moves in front of Deanna, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leans down and places a tender kiss on her lips._

**WILL RIKER**   
I only speak the truth. 

_A smile crosses Deanna's face before the couple shares a more passionate kiss. They continue kissing for several minutes. While doing so, Riker begins directing Deanna towards the bedroom. When they reach the archway, Deanna pulls back from Riker._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Looking up at Riker._)   
Not tonight, Will. I've had a really busy day and I'm completely exhausted. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Kissing Deanna's neck._)   
All the more reason to do something ... fun and relaxing. 

_Deanna tactfully sidesteps Riker's advances._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I know, Will, but I want to do some packing tonight too.   
(_Pauses._)   
I promise to make it up to you. I do. 

_Deanna leaves Riker in the archway and goes to the closet, where she retrieve two Starfleet duffel bags. Riker gives her a concerned look._

**WILL RIKER**   
_Imzadi_ ...   
(_Taking a step toward Deanna._)   
Are you okay, Dea? You've been "completely exhausted" every night this week. Is it something I did? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Reassuring smile._)   
I'm perfectly fine and there's nothing you've done either. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Maybe you should go to sickbay.   
(_Placing his hands on her shoulders._)   
I want to make sure you're feeling your best. Drew and I can't survive very well without you. 

_Deanna sighs and puts a hand on Riker's cheek._

**DEANNA TROI**   
This short vacation will do wonders for all of us. Besides, I have a feeling I already know what Doctor Ballor's scans would show ... and it's nothing that won't pass with some time. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Will you at least let Beverly check things out? For me? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tilting her head._)   
Fine. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Good.   
(_Smiling._)   
Well, I guess I'm going to take a freezing cold shower before turning in for the night.   
(_Looking towards Drew's room._)   
Right after I check on Drew, that is. 

_Riker kisses Deanna's forehead and runs his hands over her upper arms._

**WILL RIKER**   
Don't stay up too late, Deanna. I'm worried about you. 

_Deanna gives Riker another kiss before he walks to Drew's room and she starts packing._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Whispering._)   
Life is only going to get better for us _Imzadi_. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. SPACE**

_The _Titan_ is in spacedock above Earth._

**WILL RIKER (V.O.)**   
Captain's Log – Supplemental. The _Titan_ has successfully docked, awaiting the Utopia Planetia engineers to begin their work. A majority of the crew has already departed for their shoreleave destinations while the remaining officers prepare to leave within the next few hours. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. RIKERS' QUARTERS – Following Afternoon**

**DREW RIKER**_ darts from his bedroom half-dressed. _**DEANNA TROI**_ emerges behind him and leans against the archway, Drew's shirt in her hand._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Frustrated._)   
Drew! Please get back here. Mommy is _not_ going to chase you. 

_Drew returns to Deanna only to escape again as she reaches for his arm._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Hands on hips._)   
Andrew John Riker! Now is not the time to test my patience. 

_The door chime rings. Deanna drops her head and sighs._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Now what?   
(_Calling out with a slightly sarcastic tone._)   
Come on in. 

_Deanna hears a muffled voice talking to Drew. She walks toward the main room and is greeted by _**WESLEY CRUSHER**_, who is dangling Drew upside down by his ankles._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Smiling._)   
Looks like you could use some help. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
There are times I think you're partially empathic. 

_Crusher turns Drew right-side up and holds the little boy while Deanna finishes dressing him._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
Nah. I just happened to inherit my mom's knack for recognizing when people are in need.   
(_Passing Drew to Deanna._)   
Your husband sent me to help with your luggage. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Pointing behind Crusher._)   
It's there by the door. 

_Drew starts squirming in Deanna's arms so she sets him down, keeping a hand on his shoulder._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_To Drew._)   
Don't go very far, kiddo.   
(_To Crusher._)   
You were never this much trouble for you mom, were you Wes? 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Expression of complete innocence._)   
Of course not.   
(_Picking up the luggage._)   
I was _way_ more trouble than Drew. 

_Crusher and Deanna laugh while Drew settles down on the floor with some of his toys. _**WILL RIKER**_'s voice breaks in over the intercom._

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
Riker to Troi. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tapping her communicator badge._)   
What is it Will? 

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
It looks like we're all set here. I'll meet you guys in the transporter room shortly. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Glancing at Drew._)   
You will if your son cooperates. 

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
(_Laughing._)   
Why do you think I sent Wes? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Running a hand through her hair._)   
We'll see you in a few minutes ... hopefully. 

_Deanna taps her badge to end the conversation as she walks over to Drew and picks him up. The trio exits the cabin._   


**INT. HALLWAY – Continuous**

**DEANNA TROI**_ carries _**DREW RIKER**_ while _**WESLEY CRUSHER**_ carries the pair of duffel bags._

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Wiggling._)   
Put me down, Mommy. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Looking at Drew and shaking her head._)   
No way. The last thing I need is you sprinting down the hallway. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_To Drew._)   
Want me to carry you, buddy? 

**DREW RIKER**   
Yeah! 

_Crusher stops walking and turns his back to Deanna and Drew._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_To Deanna._)   
Stick him on. 

_Deanna stands next to Crusher while Drew wraps his arms and legs around Crusher's neck and waist._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_To Crusher._)   
At least let me take one of the bags. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
Fair enough. 

_Crusher hands Deanna one of the duffel bags, which she slings over her shoulder as they begin walking again. A few moments of silence pass._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Glancing at Deanna._)   
Deanna, what do you think about Maggie? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Coyly._)   
What do you mean "what do I think about Maggie?" ... Assuming you're referring to Maggie Enrite, Maggie. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Rolling his eyes._)   
I mean exactly what I asked, _Counselor_. There's no deeper meaning to read into. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Small smirk._)   
Uh-huh ... 

_The trio enters a turbolift at the end of the hallway._   


**INT. TURBOLIFT – Continuous**

_The _**TRIO**_ turns to face the closing turbolift door._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
Transporter room one.   
(_To Deanna._)   
And yes, I'm referring to Maggie Enrite. 

_The turbolift begins moving._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Readjusting the bag on her shoulder._)   
I think Maggie's a wonderful lady ... and I also think she's very pretty. 

_Deanna gives Crusher a sideways glance and notices him blushing slightly._

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Enthusiastically._)   
I like Maggie! 

_Drew's comment causes Deanna to release a small laugh and Crusher to display a nervous smile._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Boosting Drew on his back._)   
I like her too, buddy. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Facing Crusher._)   
You _are_ aware that anything you mention to me regarding this matter _may_ – I repeat, _may_ – end up being retold to your mother.   
(_Quickly adding._)   
But only if she asks point blank. I'm not the type of person to freely divulge such information. It's just that Beverly and I have a tendency to ... ramble on about a _wide_ variety of topics during our get-togethers. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Knowing smile._)   
Yeah, that's something I've learned over the years. 

_The turbolift comes to a halt and the door slides open._   


**INT. HALLWAY – Continuous**

**DEANNA TROI**_ leads _**WESLEY CRUSHER**_ and _**DREW RIKER**_ into the hallway and around a corner._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Are you looking for my approval or something Wes? 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Thinking a moment._)   
Maybe not your "approval" so much as your opinion. 

_The trio reaches the door to transporter room one and pauses outside it._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Now's probably not the best time to get involved in this discussion but we can definitely talk about it later. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Smiling._)   
Thanks Deanna. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Stepping toward the door._)   
I'll try my best to keep my big mouth shut around your mom but I'm not making any definitive promises. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Following Deanna into the transporter room._)   
I'll be sure to use utmost discretion.   


_– End Part IV –_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Deanna is reading to Drew from E.B. White's classic children's story _Charlotte's Web_. 

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of the aforementioned individuals._


	5. Part V

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART V**

**INT. STARFLEET MEDICAL – Later That Afternoon**

**WILL RIKER**_ and _**DEANNA TROI**_ walk through the lobby of Starfleet Medical hand-in-hand. _**DREW RIKER**_ walks several paces in front of the couple._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Deanna._)   
And you're going to do what for me? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Repeating her answer for the umpteenth time._)   
I'm going to have Beverly run a complete medical scan ...   
(_Adding with a smile._)   
... because my husband is over-protective. 

_Riker looks at Deanna with a gentle glare._

**WILL RIKER**   
Can you blame me? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Sighing._)   
No, I suppose I can't. 

_Drew nears the turbolift at the rear of the lobby._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Calling ahead._)   
Wait for us Drew. 

_Drew stops and turns to face his parents, patiently waiting for them to catch up to him._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Arching an eyebrow._)   
Why does he mind you so much better than he minds me? 

_Riker gives Deanna a half-smile and shrugs his shoulders._   


**INT. CRUSHER'S OFFICE – Continuous**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ sits at her desk filling out various forms when the door chime rings._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Continuing her work._)   
Enter. 

**DEANNA TROI**_ enters the office followed by _**DREW RIKER**_ and _**WILL RIKER**_. Beverly gives the trio a double-take before jumping to her feet and moving around her desk._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Hugging Deanna._)   
You're early! 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
Surprise! 

_Beverly approaches Riker and kisses his cheek. Drew tilts his head back to watch the actions of the adults above him. Beverly gives Drew a quick glance before stepping back and looking around the room._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Mock seriousness._)   
Did you forget to bring Drew? 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Opening his arms wide._)   
I'm here, Aunt Bev'ly. 

_Beverly looks at Drew and puts her hands on her hips. Deanna and Riker smirk at the exchange._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Feigning disbelief._)   
No! You're too big to be the Andrew Riker I know. 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Looking up at Beverly._)   
There's only me. 

_Beverly picks Drew up and smiles at him._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
The last time I saw you you could barely walk on your own. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Tugging on Drew's leg._)   
I swear he's growing at warp nine. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
I bet.   
(_Pauses._)   
I remember when Wesley was this age. There were times I barely recognized him from day to day.   
(_Switching Drew to her other hip._)   
Speaking of Wesley, I thought he was coming with you. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
He was. I mean, he did. He wanted to see about helping with the _Titan_'s repairs though. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Rolling her eyes._)   
Why does that not surprise me? 

**WILL RIKER**   
Wes'll catch up with us later at your place.   
(_Reaching for Drew._)   
As will the two of us. 

_Beverly passes Drew to Riker but not before giving the little boy a big kiss on the cheek. Drew wrinkles his nose and squeezes his eyes closed at the action, causing the adults to laugh._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Drew._)   
Someday you'll wish for a kiss from a pretty girl like Aunt Bev. 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Shaking his head._)   
No. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Not right yet.   
(_Smoothing Drew's hair._)   
I don't want my little boy growing up too fast. 

**WILL RIKER**   
All right, we're going to the park.   
(_Kissing Deanna._)   
See you later, ladies.   
(_Lop-sided grin._)   
Don't gossip about me too much. 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Waving._)   
Bye Mommy. Bye Aunt Bev'ly. 

_The women wave in return as Riker and Drew exit the office._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Putting a hand to her chest._)   
"Aunt Bev'ly" ... That is _beyond_ precious! 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Yeah. He's definitely a keeper. 

_Beverly gives Deanna another hug before backing up and holding her friend at arm's length._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
You look incredible, Dea. Marriage and motherhood really suit you. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
You don't look too shabby yourself, Doctor. 

_Deanna opens her mouth to say something else but shuts it just as quickly. A momentary silence hangs in the air as Beverly gives Deanna a quizzical expression._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Crossing her arms._)   
What is it? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Slight hesitation._)   
Bev, I need you to do something for me. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Sure. Anything. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Got a medical tricorder handy? 

_Beverly crosses the room and picks up a tricorder from the counter. Opening it, she walks back to Deanna and begins scanning her._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Explaining._)   
I'm almost positive I know what your scan is going to show ... which is why I didn't bother seeing Doctor Ballor on the _Titan_.   
(_Pauses._)   
I knew I was going to be seeing you soon and decided I wanted my best friend to confirm my Betazoid suspicion. 

_Beverly closes the tricorder as a huge grin spreads across her face._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Deanna, you're ... 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER & DEANNA TROI**   
(_Simultaneously._)   
... pregnant. 

_The women release squeals of excitement and share another hug._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Setting the tricorder on her desk._)   
Congratulations! 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
Now I have to think of a way to share the news with Will and Drew. 

_Beverly pulls two chairs out from a nearby table and slides one towards Deanna._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Pointing at the chair._)   
Sit. It seems we have _a lot_ to talk about. 

_Each taking a seat, the women begin an animated conversation to catch up on the latest happenings in each other's lives._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. PARK – A Short While Later**

**WILL RIKER**_ stands nearby watching _**DREW RIKER**_ climb on a jungle-gym structure in the center of the park. Other _**PARENTS**_ and _**CHILDREN**_ are in the area._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Catching Drew as he comes down a slide._)   
See, I told you this would be way more fun than anything on the holodeck. Dad was right, wasn't he? 

**DREW RIKER**   
Yup! Lotsa fun! 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Setting Drew down._)   
I'm glad you're old enough to enjoy it, Drew. It's hard to tell when we'll have a chance to be planetside again.   
(_Quietly._)   
But such is the life of a starship captain and his family. 

_Riker sits on the ground and watches as Drew continues to run about and play with the other children._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. THE BLUE NOTE – Same Evening**

**DEANNA TROI**_ and _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ enter the jazz club with _**WILL RIKER**_ and _**WESLEY CRUSHER**_ close behind. All of them are casually dressed. The club is fairly busy with several _**PATRONS**_ either seated at tables or moving about. A four-piece _**BAND**_ plays on a small stage on the opposite side of the room._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Pointing across the room._)   
There's one, Mom. 

_Beverly follows Crusher's hand and notices the empty table halfway between the bar and the stage._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Tapping Deanna's arm._)   
Let's snag it before someone else does. 

_Deanna nods in response as she and Beverly begin walking across the room. Riker's voice stops them._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Indicating Deanna and Beverly._)   
Drinks? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Sharing a knowing smile with Beverly._)   
Something light, please. 

_Deanna and Beverly both break into smiles accompanied by light laughter. Riker and Crusher exchange a confused glance when the women turn away to claim the table. The men approach the bar and give their order to the _**BARTENDER**_._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Leaning against the bar._)   
I wonder what that was all about. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Light chuckle._)   
If experience has taught me anything, Wes, it's that it's better to leave those two alone at a time like this. Asking questions can be a hazardous venture when there's something going on between them. It's definitely in our best interest to stay out of the mix. 

_Riker turns to watch the band. He taps his foot to the beat._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Tilting his head towards Crusher._)   
There's nothing in the galaxy like live jazz. Good, live jazz music. 

_The bartender returns with their order. Each officer grabs two glasses._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_To the bartender._)   
Thanks. 

_Riker and Crusher leave the bar and make their way to the table. As the men approach, Deanna and Beverly abruptly change their topic of conversation. Riker makes eye contact with Deanna. She gives him an innocent smile to which he simply raises an eyebrow._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Setting a glass in front of Deanna._)   
You two are in an ... interesting mood. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Accepting her drink from Crusher._)   
Just catching up on life. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Skeptically._)   
Right ... 

_Riker turns his chair around and straddles it, placing his drink on the table in front of him. Crusher sits and faces Beverly as they being chatting. Deanna picks up her glass but sets it down again before she's able to take a sip of the dark liquid in it._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Mystified expression._)   
I don't believe it ... 

**WILL RIKER**   
What? 

_Riker twists his body around, trying to find what's caught Deanna's attention. Noticing the actions of the friends next to them, Beverly and Crusher shift their gaze in the same direction._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Wide eyes._)   
Elyse ...?   


_– End Part V –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	6. Part VI

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VI**

**INT. THE BLUE NOTE – Continuous**

**DEANNA TROI**_, _**WILL RIKER**_, _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ and _**WESLEY CRUSHER**_ sit around their table, staring in the direction of the club's bar. Deanna slowly rises from her chair, a smile forming on her lips._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Returning his attention to Deanna._)   
Cadet Gaireth? 

_Deanna seemingly ignores Riker's question while she pushes her chair against the table._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_To no one in particular._)   
I'll be back. 

_Deanna begins walking towards the bar. The others at the table follow her with their eyes._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_To Riker._)   
That's the only Elyse I know.   
(_Smirking._)   
And she's not a cadet anymore, Will. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Well ... yeah. 

_Crusher shifts his gaze between Riker and Beverly._

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Confused expression._)   
Who are you guys talking about? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Elyse Gaireth. She spent a week serving on the _Enterprise_ when she was a third year cadet at the Academy. But that was, what ...   
(_Thinking a moment._)   
... five or six years ago? I don't think I'd even recognize Elyse now. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Taking a sip of his drink._)   
She and Deanna have kept in touch ever since. They've actually become pretty good friends over the years. 

_Deanna approaches the bar and nonchalantly stands next to a young woman (_**ELYSE GAIRETH**_). Gaireth is seated on a stool carrying on a conversation with the _**BARTENDER**_._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Gently nudging Gaireth's elbow._)   
You're the last person I expected to run into here. 

_Gaireth pauses mid-sentence and quickly turns her head to look at the woman next to her._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Sliding off her stool._)   
Counselor! 

_The women share a warm hug. When they step back, Deanna gives Gaireth a small frown._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Elyse, I've told you time and again to call me Deanna.   
(_Playfully hitting Gaireth's shoulder._)   
When are you going to learn it's okay to actually use my first name? 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Shy smile._)   
Sorry. Chalk it up to Academy training and the fact that I come from a Starfleet family. I've always been taught to address adults "properly." 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tilting her head._)   
But we're friends ... and that usurps protocol in this case. 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Changing the subject._)   
So what are you doing in a place like this ... _Deanna_? 

_Deanna smiles at Gaireth's use of her name._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Gesturing towards her table._)   
We're visiting Beverly. Will's a huge jazz fan, hence the reason we chose this club.   
(_Turning to Gaireth._)   
Would you like to join us? 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Nodding._)   
Absolutely.   
(_To the bartender._)   
See ya 'round, La'dar. 

_The bartender waves at Gaireth before returning to his work behind the bar. Deanna puts an arm around Gaireth's shoulders as they cross the room._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_As an after-thought._)   
I'm not interrupting a date or anything, am I? I didn't even consider the fact you might be here with someone. 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Waving off Deanna's concern._)   
Not at all. Well, I am here with someone but he's busy at the moment. 

_Deanna glances around the club, trying to spot the person Gaireth is referring to._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Dropping her arms._)   
Invite him over. 

_Gaireth points to the _**BAND**_ onstage._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Smiling._)   
Kinda hard when he's the band's drummer. 

_Deanna watches the band for a moment then nods in approval._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Eyes twinkling._)   
Nice choice. 

_The women curtail their light laughter as they near the table. Deanna acknowledges each officer in turn._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I'm sure you remember Will and Beverly.   
(_Moving behind Crusher._)   
And this young man is Beverly's son, Wesley. 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Smiling._)   
Captain Riker. Doctor Crusher.   
(_Extending a hand to Crusher._)   
Nice to meet you, Wesley. I'm Elyse. 

_Crusher returns Gaireth's handshake._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_To Gaireth._)   
Doctor Crusher is too formal ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Holding up her hands._)   
I've already gone over that with her.   
(_Eyeing Gaireth._)   
We'll get her straightened out before long. 

_Riker rises from his chair and spins it around._

**WILL RIKER**   
Have a seat, Elyse. 

_Gaireth and Deanna sit while Riker retrieves an additional chair from a nearby table. He positions himself between Deanna and Crusher._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_To Riker._)   
Elyse was just telling me that she knows the band's drummer. 

_Everyone at the table looks toward the stage. The drummer (_**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**_) happens to be in the middle of a solo, showcasing his talent._

**WILL RIKER**   
Wow. 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Still watching Kenna._)   
Yeah, especially considering the band's only been together for three months. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_To Elyse._)   
Are you going to be in San Francisco long or is this just a quick visit? 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
Actually, I didn't even plan on being planetside until the _Spartan_ was scheduled to be in the sector two months from now.   
(_Crossing her legs._)   
Starfleet decided to reassign me though. Until they pick which ship could benefit most from my presence, I'm spending time with my mom. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
Any idea which ship you might be reassigned to? 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Shaking her head._)   
Nope. It'd be cool if they moved me to the _Neptune_ so I could be closer to my dad, but I'm not getting my hopes up. 

_The band ends their current song and the musicians take a bow to acknowledge the applause from the club _**PATRONS**_. Kenna holds his drumsticks behind his back and addresses the crowd._

**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**   
Thanks folks. We're gonna be taking a short break but we'll be back. Continue talking amongst yourselves until then. 

_The band starts stepping down from the stage. Gaireth waves a hand above her head to get Kenna's attention. Kenna spots her and crosses the room, accepting handshakes and comments from various individuals he passes._

**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**   
(_Putting his hands on Gaireth's shoulders._)   
How'd we do? 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Twisting her head to look at Kenna._)   
You were wonderful, as always.   
(_Pauses._)   
Christopher Kenna, I'd like to introduce you to Will and Deanna Riker, Doctor Beverly Crusher and her son, Wesley. I worked with them when I was in the Academy. 

**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**   
Elyse has told me all about the _Enterprise_. It's great to finally meet some of the officers she worked with.   
(_Shaking everyone's hand._)   
Feel free to call me Chris ...   
(_Holding up his drumsticks._)   
... or Sticks. 

_Gaireth slides over on her chair, allowing Kenna to share it with her. Kenna places one hand on the table and the other on Gaireth's knee._

**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**   
(_Leaning forward._)   
Who wants to be the first to share an embarrassing story? 

_The officers at the table exchange surprised expressions. Smiles and laughter slowly replace the shock._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Slightly blushing._)   
Christopher ... 

**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**   
(_Mischievous grin._)   
Oh come on, Elyse. This is the best way to break the ice with new people. It puts everyone on a level playing field.   
(_Doing a drumroll on the table._)   
Once you have the most embarrassing stuff out of the way, the rest is easy. 

_Riker moves his drink aside and puts an elbow on the table. He gives Deanna a sideways glance, he eyes sparkling._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Kenna._)   
Sounds like fun. I'm game. 

**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**   
(_Gesturing in Riker's direction._)   
Do regale us with your tale, Mister Riker. 

_Riker begins talking as the others sip their drinks and chuckle at the story._   


_– End Part VI –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	7. Part VII

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VII**

**INT. THE BLUE NOTE – A Short While Later**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_, _**WESLEY CRUSHER**_, _**ELYSE GAIRETH**_ and _**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**_ listen intently as _**WILL RIKER**_ tells them another story. _**DEANNA TROI**_ sits with her elbows on the table with her head cradled face-down in her hands. She is blushing and shaking her head as Riker glances in her direction. The others are laughing._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Lifting her head._)   
You're exaggerating, Will. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Leaning back in his chair._)   
I am not, Deanna, and you know it. 

_Deanna leans into Riker, knocking him slightly off balance._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
What I would give to have been in the Crash and Burn that night. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Running a hand through her hair._)   
It was the only way I could get Cochrane to talk to me. I had _no_ intention of getting drunk when he suggested we talk in the bar. It just sort of ... happened. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Big grin._)   
Sure, that's the story you tell everyone ... but is it really the truth? 

_Deanna gives Crusher a sharp glare. Crusher holds up his hands in defense as he and the others continue laughing._

**WILL RIKER**   
I'd never seen her quite so ... out-of-character.   
(_Smiling at Deanna._)   
Or, to paraphrase Deanna at the time, quite so "blended into the cultural surroundings." 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
Being in the presence of Zefram Cochrane must have been incredible, let alone getting _drunk_ with the man. 

_Deanna releases a huge sigh and tilts her head back, her hands covering her face._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Talking through her hands._)   
Just when I thought everyone had forgotten about that incident ...   
(_Pointing a finger at Riker._)   
... my _loving_ husband has to dredge it back up. 

_Riker simply shrugs his shoulders, his eyes full of merriment and mischief. The other three _**BAND**_ members start assembling on the stage again. Kenna glances over his shoulder at them before standing and picking up his drumsticks from their location on the table._

**CHRISTOPHER KENNA**   
Well folks ...   
(_Twirling a drumstick between his fingers._)   
... looks like I gotta get back to work. It's been fun.   
(_Half-smile._)   
All of you are good sports. Be sure to stop by the next time you're in San Fran. 

_Kenna gives Gaireth a quick kiss as he leaves the table of officers. Beverly suddenly moves from her seat and kneels next to Deanna. Leaning forward, she whispers something in Deanna's ear, causing both women to smile. Once Beverly is finished, she returns to her chair while Deanna moves closer to Gaireth, sharing the secret message with the younger woman. Riker and Crusher shift their gaze between the women and each other._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_To Deanna._)   
Let me go check. 

_Gaireth walks across the room and stands next to the stage while the band warms up for their next set. She talks to Kenna for a few seconds then gives him another kiss before returning to the table._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Taking her seat._)   
He's checking. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Glancing between the women._)   
Checking what? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Innocent smile._)   
Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart.   
(_Barely audible._)   
At least not yet. 

_Kenna returns to his drum set after speaking to the band's _**TROMBONE PLAYER**_. Making eye contact with Gaireth, Kenna gives her two thumbs up._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
We're all set. 

**TROMBONE PLAYER**   
(_Addressing the _**PATRONS**_ in the audience._)   
We've had a special request tonight and, in the interest of fun and friendship, have decided to honor it. All of you are in for a real treat.   
(_Turning towards the officers' table._)   
Captain William Riker of the _USS Titan_ is in the audience and we've been told he's a damn good trombone player.   
(_Extending a hand in Riker's direction._)   
Please join us for "Nightbird," Captain. We'd be extremely honored. 

_The audience applauds to encourage Riker's performance. Riker gives Deanna a wide-eyed gaze._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Shocked expression._)   
Deanna, you didn't ... 

_Deanna moves closer to Riker and kisses his cheek.___

**DEANNA TROI**   
Go on. It'll be fun. 

_Deanna pulls Riker from his chair and gives him a push towards the stage._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Harsh whisper._)   
You know "Nightbird" isn't a good song for me. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Encouragingly._)   
Tonight'll be your night, Will. 

_Riker takes a deep breath and continues to the stage. He accepts the trombone player's instrument with a small amount of reluctance. Riker then runs a hand over his mouth and moves the trombone's slide back and forth, trying to calm his nerves._

**TROMBONE PLAYER**   
(_Announcing._)   
Ladies and gentlemen, Captain William Riker! 

_The trombone player leaves Riker center stage as the band begins "Nightbird." Riker glances at Deanna, who gives him a reassuring nod._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_To Deanna._)   
He's never going to forgive you if he messes up. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
It was your idea!   
(_Pauses._)   
But he'll get through it. I know he will. 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Tilting her head._)   
Get through it? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
"Nightbird" has been Will's nemesis for decades. No matter how often he plays it, he's never been able to make it through the solo. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
I remember him coming close once. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Close, but not completely. 

_Riker takes another deep breath and puts the trombone to his lips._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Putting a hand on Deanna's arm._)   
Here goes ... 

_Riker plays the opening notes of his solo with determination and, much to the happy surprise of the officers watching, actually makes it through the song with no mistakes or hesitation. When the band finishes, Deanna and Beverly jump to their feet, clapping and whistling. Crusher and Gaireth follow suit. Riker heaves a sigh of relief and acknowledges the audience's applause with a slight bow. He returns to the table with an expression of shock and disbelief on his face._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Throwing her arms around Riker's neck._)   
Congratulations, Will! I _knew_ you could do it. 

_Deanna and Riker share a tender kiss. Beverly steps forward and puts a hand on Riker's back._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
That's the best I've ever heard you play. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Holding Deanna's face in his hands._)   
_Never_ do that to me again, Deanna. That was completely and totally nerve-wracking. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Light laughter._)   
Yes sir.   


**INT. CRUSHER'S APARTMENT – Later That Night**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ deals a new set of cards to _**WILL RIKER**_ and _**WESLEY CRUSHER**_. _**DEANNA TROI**_ takes her place at the table after checking on Drew, who is sleeping on the couch in the adjacent room. Each officer tosses their ante into the middle of the table._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Sorting her cards._)   
That Christopher Kenna is quite the character. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Elyse seems really smitten with him though.   
(_Turning to Crusher._)   
How many, Wes? 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Removing cards from his hand._)   
Two. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Glancing at Riker and Deanna._)   
Will? Dea? 

_Beverly gives Riker two cards and Deanna three. She takes one for herself. Crusher opens with a bet of ten. Riker matches Crusher's bet._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Nudging Riker._)   
There is something extremely sexy about musicians.   
(_Pauses._)   
I'm raising ten. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Tossing her chips into the pot._)   
Especially musicians that play "Nightbird" so well. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
That was pretty incredibly, Captain. I'm glad I was there. Frankly, I don't think I would have believe it possible otherwise.   
(_Dropping his cards on the table._)   
I'm out. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Smiling._)   
I still don't believe it myself. Tonight was the last night I ever play that song ... for fear of never sounding that good again.   
(_Looking at Deanna._)   
And I'm yet to forgive you for forcing me up there. 

_The round of betting ends and the three remaining players fan their cards on the table. Riker displays the winning hand._

**WILL RIKER**   
Sorry ladies, looks like I win again. 

_Riker rakes in the winnings and adds to the stack of chips in front of him. Crusher collects the empty glasses from the table and refills them at the replicator. Beverly gathers the cards from the table._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Taking her glass from Crusher._)   
Bev, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Elyse over here tomorrow afternoon. 

_Crusher passes out the remaining drinks._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Passing the deck of cards to Crusher._)   
Not at all. It'll be nice to find out what she's been up to over the years.   
(_Addressing Riker and Crusher._)   
Are you two going to be around? 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Shuffling the cards._)   
I'm hooking up with the shipyard crew to help with the _Titan_'s repairs. 

_Beverly rolls her eyes at Crusher, causing Deanna and Beverly to chuckle lightly and Crusher to give her a lop-sided grin._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Will? 

_Crusher begins dealing the new round._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Shaking his head._)   
I need to make an appearance at Starfleet Command to go over some mission logs and other ship's business. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Sounds like an ultra-exciting afternoon.   
(_Wry smile._)   
Too bad Deanna and I can't join you. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Leaning forward._)   
You know, I'm sure I could arrange something if you really wanted to tag along. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Picking up her cards._)   
That's quite all right. 

**WESLEY CRUSHER**   
(_Interrupting the conversation._)   
Are we going to play poker or not? 

_Deanna glances over her cards at Crusher, giving him a teasing smirk._

**DEANNA TROI**   
You're that eager to lose _again_, Mister Crusher? 

_The group breaks out into light laughter as the game continues._   


_– End Part VII –___

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	8. Part VIII

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VIII**

**INT. CRUSHER'S APARTMENT – Following Morning**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ walks into the living room of her apartment and kneels in front of _**DREW RIKER**_, who is sitting on the floor playing with some building blocks. Beverly holds her closed fists out to Drew._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Pick a hand, Drew. 

_Drew sets a block aside and turns his attention to Beverly. He sits back on his heels, mulling over the decision. He finally points to Beverly's left hand._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Revealing an empty hand._)   
Guess again. 

_Drew points to Beverly's right hand. She opens it palm up. Drew grabs the piece of chocolate from Beverly's hand and unwraps it._

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Putting the candy in his mouth._)   
Thank Aunt Bev'ly! 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Smiling._)   
Yup, you're definitely a Troi.   
(_Tousling Drew's hair._)   
This is our secret. I don't think your mom would approve of you having chocolate at oh-nine-hundred. 

**DEANNA TROI**_ emerges from an adjacent room with her hands on her hips._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Feigning disbelief._)   
Beverly, I'm appalled you'd say such a thing!   
(_Walking into the living room._)   
Chocolate is welcome any time of the day. 

_Beverly stands and raises an eyebrow._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Even for a two-year-old who's active enough as is? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling at Drew._)   
He deserves it every so often.   
(_Extending a hand in Beverly's direction._)   
Where's mine? 

_Beverly reaches into the pocket of her shirt and tosses a piece of chocolate at Deanna. Deanna catches the candy with ease, unwraps it and pops it into her mouth. Drew returns his attention to the blocks in front of him._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_With mouth full._)   
Thanks Doc. 

_Deanna steps around Drew and slumps down onto the couch, putting a hand on her stomach. Beverly sits on the opposite end of the couch._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Concern expression._)   
You okay? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Small nod._)   
I'm fine. It's just a little morning sickness. 

_Drew turns his head towards Deanna and gives her a wide-eyed expression._

**DREW RIKER**   
Mommy's sick? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_To Drew._)   
No, sweetie. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_To Deanna._)   
I can give you something for it. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I already gave myself a hypo, it just hasn't fully kicked in yet. 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Standing._)   
You sure? 

_Drew climbs into Deanna's lap and wraps his arms around her neck. Deanna gives him a tight hug and kisses the top of his head. Beverly and Deanna exchange a small smile over Drew's concern for his mom._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I'm positive, Drew. In fact ...   
(_Touching Drew's nose._)   
... you'd be the first to know if I wasn't. 

_Drew looks up at Deanna for a silent moment, considering her comment._

**DREW RIKER**   
Okay.   
(_Kissing Deanna._)   
Love you, Mommy. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Love you, too. 

_Drew snuggles closer to Deanna. Smiling, Deanna smoothes back his hair and kisses the top of his head again._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Sighing._)   
They grow up so fast. Before you know it he'll be entering the Academy, working on a starship ... dating. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
And all of that is going to happen way too fast for me. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Mischievous grin._)   
Since we're on the topic of sons and dating ... 

_Deanna's eyes grow wide and she sits up straighter, adjusting Drew on her lap._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Don't put me in that position, Bev. Please. I promised Wes I'd try to keep my big mouth shut around you. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Sliding closer to Deanna._)   
Ah ha! So there is someone! 

_Deanna puts a hand over her mouth and shakes her head._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I'm not getting into this with ... 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Interrupting Deanna._)   
Maggie! 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Looking at Drew with shock._)   
Drew! 

_Beverly leans back against the couch and crosses her arms._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Maggie ...   
(_Realization hitting._)   
As in the _Titan_'s first officer? 

_Drew crawls off of Deanna's lap and moves closer to Beverly. Deanna puts her head in her hands and sighs._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Mumbling to herself._)   
He's gonna kill me ... 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_To Beverly._)   
Maggie and Wes. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Making eye contact with Beverly._)   
You heard _none_ of this from me.   
(_Quietly adding._)   
Nothing's official yet. But he _is_ interested in her ... and I'm pretty sure she likes him, too.   


_– End Part VIII –___

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	9. Part IX

**HOW LITTLE WE KNOW**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART IX**

**INT. CRUSHER'S APARTMENT – Same Afternoon**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_, _**DEANNA TROI**_ and _**ELYSE GAIRETH**_ sit around the dining room table engaged in conversation. Gaireth is straddling her chair backwards, Beverly rests her elbows on the table and Deanna leans back with her arms folded across her chest. _**DREW RIKER**_ kneels on a chair located between Deanna and Beverly. Paper and crayons are scattered in front of him while he draws._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
... and I was reassigned to the _Interlochen_ shortly after my promotion to lieutenant. That posting was followed by the _Spartan_, which _was_ my current ship until a few weeks ago. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Looking at Beverly._)   
I'm not saying it's easy. It seems like every time I settled down, made friends and got into a routine, I received a message from Starfleet that contained orders for a new posting. 

_Deanna stands and crosses to the replicator where she retrieves a plate of cookies and a mug of hot chocolate._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Walking back to the table._)   
Hopefully wherever you're placed next will be your home for a while. 

_Gaireth grabs a cookie from the plate and takes a bite._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Wiping crumbs from her mouth._)   
Random question – is Commander "Watchdog" still on the _Enterprise_? 

_Deanna takes a sip of her drink and almost chokes on it when she hears Gaireth's question. She quickly swallows before shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Beverly gives Gaireth a knowing smile while Drew continues coloring, oblivious to the conversation around him._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Yes, Commander _K'Jared_ is still on the _Enterprise_. Why do you ask? 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Shrugging her shoulders._)   
No reason. Just curious. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Teasing voice._)   
I can't imagine why you wouldn't have kept in touch with her over the years. 

_All the women chuckle at the comment. Drew looks up from his work and scans the faces around him._

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Confused expression._)   
What's funny? 

_Deanna leans over and kisses the top of Drew's head._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Nothing, sweetie. 

_Gaireth reaches across the table and pulls a piece of blank paper in front of her._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_To Drew._)   
Can I borrow a few crayons, Drew? 

**DREW RIKER**   
Sure. 

_Drew grabs a fistful of crayons and hands them to Gaireth. She sets down all but one and begins drawing._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Nonchalantly._)   
So you guys never asked if I got my new posting yet.   
(_Appraising her picture with a tilted head._)   
I figured you'd at least be the slightest bit interested. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I didn't think you were going to find out until the end of the week. 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Selecting a new crayon._)   
I got the news this morning. 

_A momentary silence envelops the group as Gaireth and Drew continue coloring._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Leaning forward slightly._)   
Well ...? 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_Small smirk._)   
You really wanna know? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Taking the crayon from Gaireth's hand._)   
Of _course_ we want to know! 

_Gaireth settles back against her chair and glances between the two women._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
You're looking at the _Titan_'s new helm officer. 

**DREW RIKER**   
(_Glancing up from his work._)   
Daddy's ship. 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_To Drew._)   
Right-o. 

_Deanna's mouth falls open in surprise as she stares at Gaireth. Smiling, Gaireth retrieves her crayon from Deanna's hand._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Wide grin._)   
Congratulations, Elyse! The _Titan_ is a wonderful ship ... with a wonderful crew. 

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
(_To Beverly._)   
That's what I've heard. 

_Gaireth looks at Deanna and moves a hand in front of her face, causing Deanna to refocus her attention._

**ELYSE GAIRETH**   
Deanna, say something.   
(_Pauses._)   
Please. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
I can't wait.   


**INT. CRUSHER'S APARTMENT – Same Night**

**WILL RIKER**_ sits up in bed reading a data PADD. _**DEANNA TROI**_ enters the bedroom and slides the door shut behind her._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Climbing into bed._)   
He's finally asleep and doesn't look like he'll be waking up anytime soon ... fingers crossed. 

**WILL RIKER**   
Good. 

_Deanna lies in a half-sitting position next to Riker, resting against his upper body. Riker casually places his arm around Deanna's shoulder._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Looking over at Deanna._)   
Did Elyse tell you she's joining our crew? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
She did. It's going to be great having her onboard.   
(_Idly spinning Riker's wedding band on his finger._)   
Who's she replacing? Robson? 

**WILL RIKER**   
Uh-huh. He's transferring to the _Gobi_. 

_The couple lapses into a silence that Deanna breaks after several minutes._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Interlacing her fingers with Riker's._)   
Will? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Scrolling through information on his PADD._)   
Hmmm? 

_Deanna shifts her position and sits up a bit straighter._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Casually._)   
What do you think about ...   
(_Turning her head to look at Riker._)   
... about having another baby? 

_Riker lowers his PADD and meets Deanna's gaze._

**WILL RIKER**   
Hypothetically speaking? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Averting her gaze and wrinkling her brow._)   
Sure ... hypothetically ... 

_Riker shrugs his shoulders and continues his reading._

**WILL RIKER**   
It's something to seriously consider. I wouldn't mind having another Riker running around the ship. 

_Deanna releases a sigh and squeezes Riker's hand tighter._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Well ...   
(_Deep breath._)   
... what would you say if I told you "hypothetically" will turn into reality in about eight months? 

_A confuses expression crosses Riker's face as he gives Deanna a double-take._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Stammering._)   
Are-are you saying what I think you're saying? 

_Deanna turns to face Riker and removes the PADD from his grip. She nods slowly and gives Riker a lop-sided grin._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tossing the PADD to the end of the bed._)   
I'm pregnant, Will. That's why I haven't been feeling all that great lately. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Huge grin._)   
You're serious? We're going to have another baby? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Holding Riker's hand in her own._)   
Beverly confirmed my suspicions yesterday afternoon.   
(_Pauses._)   
I know we didn't exactly plan on this happening ... 

_Riker puts a finger to Deanna's lips to quiet her. Deanna closes her eyes and takes a calming breath._

**WILL RIKER**   
That doesn't matter. We're going to be parents again! I love you, Deanna. I love Drew ...   
(_Placing his hands on Deanna's stomach._)   
... and I love the fact that you're pregnant again. 

_Riker leans forward and kisses Deanna full on the lips._

**WILL RIKER**   
Drew's going to be thrilled! I can't wait to tell him. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Glancing at Riker._)   
Let's wait 'til morning, huh? I just got him to sleep. 

_Riker eyes Deanna and gives her a mischievous grin._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Setting his feet on the floor._)   
Why should we?   
(_Standing._)   
I'm excited, you're excited. I want Drew to share our excitement ... right now! 

_Deanna turns toward Riker and kneels on the bed. Both of them start laughing._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Giving in to Riker._)   
All right, let's go tell him. 

_Riker lifts Deanna from the bed and spins her around in a circle._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Setting Deanna on her feet._)   
We're having a baby, baby! 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Kissing Riker._)   
This is one of the best surprises we could ask for. 

_The couple exits the bedroom hand-in-hand._   


_– End Part IX –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


End file.
